herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Romance of the Three Kingdoms characters with similarities to other heroes: Wang Yuanji
This is Wang Yuanji, the empress dowager of Jin Dynasty. And these are the heroes and heroines who are similar to her. Daphne_Blake.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo series) 1e549ad37dcd7334a61587a80560db22.png|Yue (Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest) Karen_(Frosty_the_Snowman).png|Karen (Frosty the Snowman) My-Little-Pony-character-my-little-pony-13256546-361-338.jpg|Megan (My Little Pony series) FionnaAT.png|Fionna (Adventure Time) Lola_Bunny.png|Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) Shadowcat.jpg|Shadowcat (Marvel Universe) Kaori_Rokumeikan.png|Kaori Rokumeikan (Choujin Sentai Jetman) Aurora_pink_dress.png|Princess Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Candace_Flynn.PNG|Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) 5C788308-0F3E-42AB-94A0-ED482F9CE8BC.png|Francine Frensky (Arthur) 5D34C2F4-72CB-4026-8F07-14755D4E9170.jpeg|Pollie Pi (Rolie Polie Olie) Fifi_(RPO).jpg|Fifi (Rolie Polie Olie) Supergirl-3458.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) Render_kitana2opia.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) BR4HumanNagib.png|Nagi Kirishima (Bloody Roar series) Dorothy_Gale.jpg|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) Screen_Shot_2017-10-26_at_9.21.32_AM.png|Belle (A Christmas Carol) Jerrica_Benton.png|Jerrica Benton (Jem, Jem and the Holograms) Meg_Griffin.png|Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Megara_Disney.png|Megara (Disney's Hercules) 4696624-batgirl.jpg|Batgirl (DC Comics) 5432011-starfire_lr12.jpg|Starfire (DC Comics) Profile-supergirl_tcm1254-240942.png|Supergirl (DC Superhero Girls) Ozma.gif|Princess Ozma (The Wizard of Oz) Kendrix_LG.jpg|Kendrix Morgan (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) Sydney_SPD.jpg|Sydney Drew (Power Rangers SPD) Regal_rarity_by_silentmatten-d4v0rwp.png|Rarity (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Enchanted_Giselle_1.jpg|Giselle (Enchanted) Stella_1.png|Stella (Winx Club) Queen_Elsa_Pose.png|Queen Elsa (Forzen) Alice-kofxiv.jpg|Alice Garnet Nakata (SNK series) Mabel_Pines_appearance.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Rin_of_the_Heavenly_Wind_Star.jpg|Rin of Heavenly Wind Star (Gosei Sentai Dairanger) A_Rias_(3).jpeg|Rias Gremory (High School DXD) Newch yuni img.jpg|Yuni (Dance Dance Revolution) Barbie real.jpg|Barbie SC6 Sophitia.jpg|Sophitia Alexandra (Soul Calibur series) 366996 001.jpg|Dorothy Ann (Magic School Bus) 2878740-InfestedKerrigan SC2 Art4.jpg|Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft series) Spirited-Away-Chihiro.png|Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away) AnyaStroud.jpg|Anya Stroud (Gears of War series) Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara.png|Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) BarbieRapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) Odette-Official-Still.jpg|Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) Anneliese.png|Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Queen Erika.png|Queen Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper) Annika.png|Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Genevieve.jpg|Princess Genevieve (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) Rosella.jpg|Princess Rosella (Barbie as the Island Princess) The Swan Princess - Princess Odette - 3D Animation Rendering Profile.png|Princess Odette (The Swan Princess series) Red_Sonja_001.jpg|Red Sonja Barbie 3.png|Barbie (Toy Story series) Lily Chilman 01.jpg|Lily Chilman (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) Midna verdadera.png|Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princes) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Sky High) Moon Venus.png|Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon series) Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Mandy.png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) VickiValeKimBasinger1.jpg|Vicki Vale (Burtonverse) Katherine-New-Pink-Ranger-3M.jpg|Katherine Hillard (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Jean Grey 90s.jpg|Jean Grey (Marvel Universe) Kaileena Two Thrones.png|Kaileena (Prince of Persia series) Zelda png.png|Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) 663full-kimberly-hart-(amy-jo-johnson).jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Kendall-perkins.jpg|Kendall Perkins (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) Pacifica Northwest.png|Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) Gadget hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) The-Flash-Killer-Frost-Poster.jpg|Killer Frost (Arrowverse) Alisa_SFXTK.jpg|Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken series) Rubyheart-mv2.jpg|Ruby Heart (Marvel vs Capcom series) Luna I'm her Wedding Dress.jpeg|Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter series) Lotsa.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears series) Black Cat Portrait Art.png|Black Cat (Marvel Universe) Angel-kofxiv.jpg|Angel (SNK series) Jehnna06.jpg|Princess Jehnna (Conan the Destroyers) Rosalina & Luma SSBU.png|Rosalina (Super Mario Bros) Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-12131).png|Spider-Gwen (Marvel Universe) Dana Mitchell 2014.jpg|Dana Mitchell (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) Rcg kyoko.png|Kyoko (Kunio-kun series) Quinn Morgendorffer.gif|Quinn Morgendorffer (Daria series) Z2CielMugshot.jpeg|Ciel (Mega Man Zero series) Kristyn farraday.png|Kristyn Farraday (Barbie in the Pink Shoes) Berri.png|Berri (Conker series) Carol-sr.jpg|Carol Stanzack (Savage Reign) Species The Awakening Still 1.jpg|Miranda Hollander (Species series) Xia Ziwei.jpg|Xia Ziwei (My Fair Princess series) Nie Xiaoqian 2003.jpg|Nie Xiaoqian (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) Jun Naruse Happy Eating Chocolate.jpg|Jun Naruse (Tatsuyuki Nagai) 24320005e551057f2e61.jpg|Purple Rose (The Monkey King: Quest for the Sutra) Angie 1.jpg|Angie (Shark Tale) U102P28T3D538422F326DT20041020100453.jpg|Zhan Suifeng (Hail the Judge) U102P28T3D752445F326DT20050615121748.JPG|Jin Sha/Wen Qi (Kung Fu Beggar) Category:Blog posts